1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device that controls an image display device, a head-mounted display device, which is a display device mounted on the head, an image display system, a control method for the image display device, and a control method for the head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
In the past, there is known a control device that connects the control device and an image display device in a one-to-one relation and controls image display on the image display device. A connection device that discriminates specifications of the image display device and generates an identification signal is provided between the control device and the image display device. This enables the control device to control various image display devices (see, for example, JP-A-06-274137).
A head-mounted display device (a head mounted display), which is a display device mounted on the head, is known. For example, the head-mounted display device generates, using a liquid crystal display and a light source, image light representing an image and guides, using a projection optical system and a light guide plate, the generated image light to the eyes of a user to thereby cause the user to recognize a virtual image.
In the past, an information processing system including plural head-mounted display devices is known. With the information processing system, a user selects a head-mounted display device suitable for the user out of the plural head-mounted display devices and uses the selected head-mounted display device (see, for example, JP-A-10-133840).
Besides the above Patent Literatures, JP-A-07-219490, JP-A-2001-125551, and JP-A-2011-203378 are examples of related art.
The control device that controls the image display device needs to perform connection control in order to connect the control device and the image display device in a one-to-one relation. Therefore, it is not easy to change the image display device connected to the control device. By providing the connection device, the control device can control various image display devices. However, the connection device is necessary besides the control device and the image display device. In other words, an extra device is necessary.
In the head-mounted display device, for example, the user is allowed to connect and disconnect an image display device formed in a shape like eyeglasses and mounted on the head of the user and a control unit that controls image display by the image display device. Then, for example, in a company, plural control devices and plural image display devices are prepared and each user selects an arbitrary set of the control device and the image display device out of the control devices and the image display devices and uses the set of the control device and the image display device. This makes it possible to improve convenience.
However, for example, if image display control conditions (resolution and a frame rate, pixel arrangement, a scan direction, and a gamma value) are different because models of the plural image display devices are different from one another, it is likely that the control devices cannot normally control the image display devices. It is also conceivable to perform connection control for the control devices and the image display devices. However, the configurations and the control of the control devices and the image display devices are complicated.